Chat Room
by ddeath648
Summary: This is a prompt made by Star Of Roselight. The original is on her page, this is a follow up that will hopefully be a multi-chapter story! Rated M for Mature Content
1. 1 I Don't Know

**Chat Room**

XProasheckX Joined The Chat Room

ScienceRules Joined The Chat Room

ScienceRules: Hey Zoey.

XProasheckX: Hey!

ScienceRules: Can I ask a question?

XProasheckX: Sure, Duncan!

ScienceRules: Why did you choose him?

XProasheckX: What?

ScienceRules: The magic man, why did you choose him?

XProasheckX: Oh….Um…..

Rythian Joined The Chat Room

XProasheckX: Rythian!

Rythian: Hello Zoey.

ScienceRules: well isn't that convenient for you

MahoganyDoors Joined The Chat Room

BeautifulBartender Joined The Chat Room

CrookedCaper Joined The Chat Room

INDESTRUCTABLEDINO Joined the Chat Room

Rythian: Ravs! Any new drinks?

CrookedCaper: Yeah I got a new squi…I mean yeah I have new drinks.

BeautifulBartender: Wait, you have a bar?

INDESTRUCTABLEDINO: Ravs! I can talk! Also you suck at the lever game!

CrookedCaper: Challenge Accepted! We are finding out who is the best right now!

INDESTRUCTABLEDINO Disconnected

CrookedCaper Disconnected

BeautifulBartender: So who's all on?

XProasheckX: Well, there's Duncan, Rythian, Sjin and me!

…

_ScienceRules updated his status_

_Why talk when the person you're talking to doesn't listen?_

…

MahoganyDoors: What's up with him?

XProasheckX: *shuffles her feet and looks at ground*

BeautifulBartender: What happened Zoey?

XProasheckX: Nothing *yawns* Boy am I tired, I'm going to sleep and shutting down the server…

Rythian: Wait!

Rythian Disconnected

BeautifulBartender Disconnected

MahoganyDoors Disconnected

ScienceRules Disconnected

XProasheckX: I don't know Duncan….

XProasheckX Disconnected

Server Closed


	2. Can We Ever Talk?

_**Okay, just a brief A/N, the rest of the story will probably be in the chat room. The only reason I had not chat room stuff is cause of one person who said I couldn't so I put some IRL stuff so the story wouldn't be taken down or anything. I am really sorry, and I'm rambling, I need to learn to stop rambling and yet I KEEP DOING IT. Okay, continue to read the story. **_

_**WAIT. If you have any problems with the sotry or anything, Private Message me or leave a comment. Okay Now bye.**_

_**P.p.s: I need to stop the rambling, but also I have some Moby, and A lot of Zoethian in this story, there are slight hints of ZoeyxDuncan. OKAY NOW GOOD BYE FOR REALZ.**_

* * *

TorchMaster Joined the Chat Room

DiggyDiggyHole Joined the Chat Room

PrinceOfForests Joined the Chat Room

ForestsConsort Joined the Chat Room

XProasheckX Joined the Chat Room

ScienceRules Joined the Chat Room

O. Joined the Chat Room (lol harry potter references)

Rythian Joined the Chat Room

INDESTRUCABLEDINO Joined the Chat Room

PoolBoy Joined the Chat Room

PrinceOf Forest: Hellooooo!

DiggyDiggyHole: Hey!

TorchMaster: I wasn't aware that you had computers in the forest. I thought they killed trees and such…

ForestsConsort: No! No they don't; they are perfectly safe…

…

Torchmaster has received a private message

…

XProasheckX: I'm going to guess that ForestsConsort is Toby.

ForestConsort: Yup! Good Guess Zoey!

XProasheckX: Wait…does everyone have a face cam?

O. : Yeah, I think so…

XProasheckX: Awesome , I'm going to add face cam to this chat! Just a sec, I'll be right back.

…

(OMG IRL STUFF NOT CHAT STUFF OMG I BROKE DA RULES)

Zoey took off her headset and got out of her chair. She tapped Rythian on his shoulder, "Do we have any extra webcams?"

Rythian shook his head, "No, just this one, we can share it and just sit closer together."

Zoey nodded, make a new camera or sit closer to the enderbabe. Is that even a question?

Rythian got up and moved himself next to Zoey's computer desk. She quickly reprogramed the server to have face cam, then leaned into Rythian, "Thanks."

He looked into her eyes, "There isn't much I wouldn't do for you." He leaned down and kissed her, slowly deepening it. Zoey didn't resist and gently pushed herself closer to him, until she heard whistles.

Zoey pulled back and looked around, until her eyes landed on the screen, where she say there camera on and everyone staring at her and Rythian. She started to blush and Rythian smoothed out his cloak.

Zoey looked at Duncan's screen and saw that he looked to be in pain. He meet her gaze the looked away.

"Duncan, wait!"

ScienceRules has disconnected

She sighed, she would never be able to talk to the scientist.


End file.
